


Glass-spun Hearts

by sunaddicted



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: So, it's canon guys *marks the day on the calendar*





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's canon guys *marks the day on the calendar*

_Glass-spun Hearts_

"What you must think of us"

Greg frowned as he sat in the car after making sure that Eurus was secured in the helicopter, hands absentmindedly fastening the seatbelt before they firmly gripped the steering wheel, ready to drive away - not yet, though "What do you mean?" he asked, turning slightly on his side to study Mycroft's profile.

"I refuse to believe you didn't even think for a moment that I could be like her, deep down" Mycroft stated, handkerchief going to dab at the little perspiration beading on his forehead "I always was the inhuman one, compared to Sherlock after all"

Yes, Greg could definitely see what Sherlock had meant with his words about how his older brother wasn't quite as unshakable as he wanted the world to perceive him. But he knew better, after years of dating and marriage: he had helped Mycroft with his constant need for dieting; he had held him when nightmares made him cry out in the privacy of their bedroom; he had comforted him whenever Sherlock suffered, either because of others or of his own hand; he had felt Mycroft's hand tremble when he had slipped a ring on his finger.

So, yes: Greg knew that Mycroft was quite human and that he cared so much about everything, that he would burst a blood vessel if he didn't become a little more... Selfish.

"That thought never crossed my mind" he just said. Greg wanted to touch Mycroft, to caress his thigh and kiss his temple like he always did whenever his husband came home bent in two by the weight of the world placed on his shoulders.

He didn't, though - he knew Mycroft well enough to recognise when his whole body was telegraphing that no physical comfort was welcomed.

Mycroft didn't reply at that: he could easily hear the truth in Gregory's voice, the honesty of his words playing on his tired features and making his eyes simmer with worry - telling him that he was lying, that wouldn't have been respectful towards his husband.

So, he shut up.

For a few minutes, at least "Could you drive us home, Gregory?"

"I can and I certainly will but... Can you look at me for a moment, love?" Greg asked, tentatively running the pads of his fingers down Mycroft's arm.

It was one of the hardest thing to do, angling his head so that Gregory would be privy to the turmoil infuriating inside of his head "Yes?"

"Do you want to know what I always thought, Mycroft?" Greg asked tenderly, hand gently sliding up to cup the other's cheek.

"I feel like you're going to tell me anyway" Mycroft attempted to joke; a voice at the back of his mind made him notice how he was copying the coping mechanism straight from his husband: he always had had a penchant for a laugh to ease the tension.

Greg winked "Exactly" the chuckle accompanying that word slowly evaporating in the air between them, as Greg leaned closet - enough for brushing a chaste kiss against Mycroft's gnawed upon lips "I always thought you were the most human, loving and compassionate man between you and Sherlock - my opinion has just been stated undeniably true by all of this"

"You're so sentimental, Gregory" Mycroft sighed, muscles unknotting as he let himself sway a little more towards Gregory - as much as it was possible without his back being fucked up in the tight cubicle of the car.

"Just like you" Greg stated, smiling up at his husband "Just like you, my love"

 


End file.
